Leaf High's Cherryblossom
by xDarakuxShitaxTenshix
Summary: Sakura Haruno attended Leaf High, a school where each and every class is filled with music and singing. When transfer students arrive what will happen? And what happens if one of them is her cousin? Read and find out!
1. Transfer students

**Leaf high's Cherryblossom**

**This story is in honour and memory of Thomas Diventi. (My recently deseased uncle) He was the world's greatest uncle. He encouraged me to write and do what I love so this story is dedicated to my Uncle Tommy.**

**I do NOT own Naruto or any of these songs!**

**Summary: Sakura Haruno attended Leaf High, a school where each and every class is filled with music and singing. When transfer students arrive what will happen?**

**Chapter1: Transfer Students**

Sasuke POV:

It was around 8 am when we arrived at Leaf High. My friends and I moved here 2 days ago. It was just me, Kiba, Ino, Lee, Neji, Suigetsu, Karin (GAG), and Juugo. God, how am I gonna survive.

The principle had already givin us a tour and informed us that lunch was always a couple hours long. We heard music loud enough to disturb the whole block coming from the lunch room. We thought someone was gonna get in trouble but to our surprise Tsunade-sama just smiled saying "she's taking requests today."

"OK! I need each of you to write your favorite songs on this peice of paper. Catch is, it has to be sung by a girl." Tsunade instructed us as we neared the lunch room.

We did as told and we entered the caffeteria and I immediately recognized my older brother Itachi and my old childhood friend, Naruto.

Naruto and a few others were actually sitting with my brother.

Suddenly Tsunade had a microphone.

"OK, PEOPLE!! WE GOT EXCHANGE STUDENTS!! So the first requests will be from the transfers, K, K!! GOOD NOW HE IS YOUR LITTLE ROCKSTAR!!" Tsunade shouted in the mic.

Lee POV:

'My god. She's here.' I thought to myself staring at the beautiful pink haired girl who had taken the mic from Tsunade-sama and climbed onto a table.

Normal POV:

A pink-haired girl with emerald eyes climbed onto a table, mic in hand.

"Hey, guys! Well, I'm gonna sing the songs for the transfers and they wrote their names next to the songs so ill be able to introduce them to ya one by one. Ok, let's start with...Rock Lee." Sakura stared at the paper wide eyed aas she lifted her head her eyes met with Lee's.

"Lee." Sakura whispered. Though no one heard her. None except, Akatsuki, the transfers, and Sakura's friends.

"O-Ok, Lee asked that I sing 'Even Angels fall by Jessica Riddle' he asks that I dedicate it to his cousin who loves this song a lot." Sakura smiled at this. Lee smiled too.

"K, here I go..

You've found hope  
You've found faith,  
Found how fast she could take it away.  
Found true love,  
Lost your heart.  
Now you don't know who you are.

She made it easy,  
Made it free,  
Made you hurt til you couldn't see.  
Sometimes it stops,  
Sometimes it flows,  
But baby that is how love goes.

You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.

It's a secret no one tells;  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.  
It's no fairy tale;  
Take it from me,  
That's the way it's supposed to be.

You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.

You laugh, you cry, no one knows why  
Behold the thrill of it all...  
You're on the ride  
You might as well  
Open your eyes

You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
Even angels fall  
Even angels fall" Sakura lowered the mic and ran up to Lee throwing her arms around his neck.

"God, Lee I missed you!" She yelled.

Everyone around them had WTF? faces on so Sakura decided to clear it up for them.

"We're cousins." She said.

Hey, Sorry if its short. I love the idea of having a school where a student can perform during lunch and all so i did it. Hope you liked it. Review please!


	2. Who you callin a bitch?

**Leaf High's Cherryblossom**

**I do NOT own Naruto, (sadly)!!**

**Summary: Sakura Haruno attended Leaf High, a school where each and every class is filled with music and singing. When transfer students arrive what will happen?**

**Chapter 2: Who you calling a bitch?**

_Recap:_

_"God, Lee I missed you!" She yelled._

_Everyone around them had WTF? faces on so Sakura decided to clear it up for them._

_"We're cousins." She said._

_End Recap..._

"HOW THE HELL CAN SOMEONE AS PRETTY AS YOU BE RELATED TO THAT MORON?!" yelled Kiba.

"Huh?" was Sakura's reply.

"He's a total nut job, you are pretty how are you related." Kiba said.

"O...K?" said Sakura as she looked at each and every one of them.

"Follow me." Sakura said as she headed to a table.

"Guys, these are the transfers. And they will be sitting here. If you have a problem with it, then face my wrath." Sakura said.

They all just sat there and made spaces for people to sit.

"Kay, this is Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, TenTen, Sai, and I'm Sakura." Sakura introduced pointing to each person.

"I'm Sasuke, this is Ino, Lee, Neji, Suigetsu, Karin(GAG), Juugo, Kiba, and his dog, Akamaru." Sasuke introduced similar to the way Sakura had.

"Well, I gotta quiet down this croud. Sai I'm gonna need your help for this one." Sakura said looking toward Sai.

Sai nodded and extended his hand to her helping her onto the table. When she was up there and ready she took a glance at the list and read, "The next song is requested from Ino Yamanaka, she asks that I sing "Run the show by Kat Deluna. I'm gonna have Sai help me out a bit." Sakura said into the mic and watched as Sai got on the table with her.

_**(Sai)**_

_**ha ha  
shaka dee man  
GMB, first lady, Kat  
you dun' know  
Red One, let's go**_

(Sakura)  
got you half flippin like fire  
come with me let me take you higher  
i'm the object of all your desire  
and your attention is all i require  
don't stop now  
cause you on a roll  
make me go anywhere that you go  
i'm that dream in your head when you're sleepin'  
i'm that secret inside that you're keepin' woah-woah

Sakura twisted her body so she was facing Sasuke and his friends._****_

(hook)  
you want this don't front qué qué qué pasa  
speak up cuál es la cosa  
ven aquí let's get closer and closer

(chorus)  
i say no-oh-oh  
if you wanna take it slow-oh-oh  
catch up well now let's go-oh-oh  
together we run the show-oh-oh

i say no-oh-oh  
if you wanna take it slow-oh-oh  
don't stop well now let's go-oh-oh  
together we run the show-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Sakura smiled at him and turned away._****_

bite your lips cause you know that you feel it  
when i shake it you know you're addicted  
i see you're lovin this dominicana  
you like the way that I dance the bachata

don't stop now, cause i'm on a roll  
give you that gutta you feel in your soul  
my heart beats like a drum can you hear it

(hook)  
I know you want this don't front qué qué qué pasa  
speak up cuál es la cosa  
ven aquí let's get closer and closer

(chorus repeats 2x)

(Sai)  
yeah  
shaka dee  
black kat  
red one  
let's go  
(Sai)  
me takin it slow, me takin it fast  
me like a train baby girl when me take in the pants  
me and you what i think that's what the aftermath  
and after that me and you could just slip the cash  
the pon and kat just smashin the party  
after that, yo kat, let's mash up the lobby  
cause this is a dance and this is a hobby  
it's fire in here and GMB got me  
WOAH

(bridge)  
(Sakura) are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
(Sai) I'm ready my girl  
(Sakura) are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
(Sai) sure I'm ready my girl  
(Sakura) are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
(Sai) I'm ready my girl  
(Sakura) one-hundred-percent-uh

(Sakura) are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
(Sai) I'm ready my girl  
(Sakura) are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
(Sai) sure I'm ready my girl  
(Sakura) are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
(Sai) I'm ready my girl

(chorus repeats 2x) 

Sakura and Sai jumped off the taable and were laughing really hard.

"That-haha- was so -haha- much fun!" Sakura said.

"Definately." Sai replied.

Everyone in the cafeteria was clapping and cheering. Though Sasuke wouldn't admit it he admired Sakura's talent. Karin was enraged that this girl could show her up.

"Give me that mic bitch!" Karin screeched before snatching the mic.

"I'M gonna sing Prima J's Rockstar."

_**oooh) tell me what you think you're lookin at,  
(noo) so I think I'm Queen Elizabeth,  
(oooh) and now I'm stuck inside your memory,  
(so) that's why it's so hard to get rid of me**_

I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
so no one can take my place  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
so girl get out my face

oh my god I'm going crazy  
maybe 'cuz I'm so amazing  
everybody in there dazin'  
that's the reason why they're hatin',  
treat us like some superstars  
and only cuz that's what we are  
you know we're going really far  
and ya'll ain't even heard it all

you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
you hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
and that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(keep lookin at me)

(wow) It seems to me like I was botherin'  
(how) cuz I'm in walkin look like modelin  
(how) it ain't my fault the boys keep followin'  
(wow) if you were better he wouldn't be wonderin'

I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
so no one can take my place,  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
so girl get out my face

oh my god I'm going crazy  
maybe 'cuz I'm so amazing  
everybody in there dazin'  
that's the reason why they're hatin'  
treat us like some superstars  
and only cuz that's what we are  
you know we're going really far  
and ya'll ain't even heard it all

you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem, uh-huh  
you hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
and that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(keep lookin at me)

(ladies) we're Prima J you know it  
we're not afraid to show it  
we hold our crown and that's right  
it can't stop us now  
the cloud we're on is golden  
they can't fix what's not broken  
don't act like ya'll don't know  
what's bout to happen now

you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem uh-huh,  
you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem uh-huh  
you hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
and that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem uh-huh,  
you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem uh-huh  
you hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
and that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(keep lookin at me)

why don't you take a picture? it'll last longer (A/N Sorry to thoughs of you who like this song, i like it too. and i think i just ruined it.)

The people in the cafeteria were all screaming at to "Shut the Fuck up".

"I think I just became deaf." Sakura said as she removed her hands from her ears.

"You slutty bitch what do you know?!" screeched Karin.

"Did you just call me a "slutty bitch"?" Sakura asked while her eyebrow was twitching.

"Yeah, what of it?" Karin asked.

Sakura growled in her throat before walking up to Karin and punching her in the face causing her to black out.

"HA! CALL ME THAT AGAIN WHORE!!" Sakura screamed.

Everyone in the audience started to cheer as Sakura scratched the back of her head laughing nervously.

Suigetsu was probably cheering the loudest.

"So Sasuke what cha think of the pink haired girl?" Suigetsu asked.

"Interesting, very interesting."Sasuke replied.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3 Classes and confessions

**Leaf High's Cherryblossom**

**Summary: Sakura Haruno attended Leaf High, a school where each and every class is filled with music and singing. When transfer students arrive what will happen?**

**Chapter 3: Classes and reunions**

_Recap:_

_The people in the cafeteria were all screaming at to "Shut the Fuck up"._

_"I think I just became deaf." Sakura said as she removed her hands from her ears._

_"You slutty bitch what do you know?!" screeched Karin._

_"Did you just call me a "slutty bitch"?" Sakura asked while her eyebrow was twitching._

_"Yeah, what of it?" Karin asked._

_Sakura growled in her throat before walking up to Karin and punching her in the face causing her to black out._

_"HA! CALL ME THAT AGAIN WHORE!!" Sakura screamed._

_Everyone in the audience started to cheer as Sakura scratched the back of her head laughing nervously._

_Suigetsu was probably cheering the loudest._

_"So Sasuke what cha think of the pink haired girl?" Suigetsu asked._

_"Interesting, very interesting."Sasuke replied._

_TO BE CONTINUED... _

_End Recap_

"ALRIGHT KIDDIES LUNCHTIME'S OVER!! GET YOUR ASSES BACK TO CLASS!!" Tsunade screamed at the top of her lungs.......with a megaphone.

"DAMMIT WE'RE RIGHT FREAKING HERE!!" the caffeteria's occupants screamed back.

"Oh, whoopsie." Tsunade replied then started laughing as she walked out and back to her office.

As an afterthought she yelled back at them, "SAKURA YOUR IN CHARGE OF THE TRANSFERS!!!! AND NO MATTER HOW ANNOYING THAT GIRL IS DON'T CAUSE PERMANENT DAMAGE!!"

Sakura mumbled, "Fine, but if she calls me a bitch or anything else again I swear no one will recognize her face."

"SHAKAMARU IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP IN 5 SECONDS I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU CAN'T HAVE CHILDREN!!" Temari screamed in his ear.

He shot up in half a second, "Dammit woman! I was sleeping!"

Temari gave him an innocent look, "You were?"

"Hey! Knock it off you 2! Your scaring the transfers!" Sakura was laughing while she said this but she was right, they were scaring the transfers.......especially Temari's threat had the guys hiding behind a table.

"Whoopsie" was Temari's reply.

"C'mon guys! We're gonna be late for class!" Naruto yelled.

"Gym's next." Shino said quietly.

**youseenothingyouseenothingyouseenothingyouseenothingyouseenothingyouseenothingyouseenothing**

_**Gym**_

"WELCOME YOUTHFUL STUDENTS AND WELCOME TRANSFERS!!" Gai screamed.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GA-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" the rest of the gym yelled.

"WELCOMEBACK TO THE EVER YOUTHFUL KONOHA HIGH MY FAVORITE PUPIL!" Gai yelled to Lee.

Sakura rubbed her temples trying to ease the headache those two had caused.

"NOW MY TOUTHFUL STUDENTS WE WILL RUN 20 LAPS!!" Gai screamed.

The people in the gym groaned and started running.

A girl(BITCH) named Karin could be heard screaming(SCREACHING) about Gai and Lee.

"They're so freaking gay, I mean who wears spandex. No wonder the Lee kid is so gay, he IS related to that pink bitch after all." She told Ami(SLUTTY WHORE).

"Hey! If you have a problem with me say it to my face, don't be a coward and talk about me behind my back!" Sakura said running behind them.

"Tche, whatever whore." Karin scoffed.

And Sakura "accidentally" put her foot infront of Karins foot.

The bit- I mean Karin screached as she fell.

"HAHAHAHAA" Everyone in the gym -especially Sakura- was laughing so hard some were crying, even Gai was laughing!

The bell for the end of the day rang and people left the gym to go get changed then go home.

_**Sakura's locker**_

"Hey Sakura!" Sasuke said as he fell into step beside her on the way to her locker.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?" She asked as she was attempting to open her locker.

"Not much, hey, um, can I walk you home or something?" He asked blushing slightly.

"Oh, uh, sure." She said honestly shocked.

She grabbed her backpack and shut her locker.

They started walking out of the school and in the direction of Sakura's house.

"Sooooo, what possessed you to walk me home?" Sakura asked still looking ahead.

"You interest me. Your not like other girls, always trying to get into MY pants." He said and shuddered.

She laughed, the sound like bells to his ears.

"Poor Sasuke! Haha." She said still laughing that musical laugh.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I like you Sakura." He said blushing slightly.

" B-But we just met." Her face had gone cherry red.

"I know, but I always get what I want, and I want you. You will be mine." He said regaining his composure.

"Wh-What?" She studdered, her face going more red if that's possible.

"You heard me. See ya tomorrow Cherryblossom." He smirked and started walking away.

After he was gone Sakura was still standing on the sidewalk, shocked. He wanted her? She smiled slightly. This is going to be an interesting year.

**Sorry if it's short, my computer doesn't show me how short it is. I'm sorry for making you all wait, and I'm going to update as often as I can from now on. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and the many chapters that are to come. R&R **

**-Bella **


	4. What did that bitch do!

**Leaf High's Cherryblossom**

**Summary: Sakura Haruno attended Leaf High, a school where each and every class is filled with music and singing. When transfer students arrive what will happen?**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Inners'**_

**Lyrics**

**Chapter 4: WHAT DID THAT BITCH DO???**

_Recap:_

_" B-But we just met." Her face had gone cherry red._

_"I know, but I always get what I want, and I want you. You will be mine." He said regaining his composure._

_"Wh-What?" She studdered, her face going more red if that's possible._

_"You heard me. See ya tomorrow Cherryblossom." He smirked and started walking away._

_After he was gone Sakura was still standing on the sidewalk, shocked. He wanted her? She smiled slightly. This is going to be an interesting year._

_End Recap_

Sakura and Sasuke walked into the cafeteria that morning to see all of their friends had pushed a couple tables together and were laughing and generally having a good time together.

"Hey guys what did we miss?" Sakura asked coming up behind Shikamaru and Temari.

"MY YOUTHFUL COUSIN I SEE YOU HAVE COME IN WITH THE EVER YOUTHFUL SASUKE!!!!" Lee yelled grinning.

"Er, yeah." Sakura just kind of had a wtf? face on.

"Woooooow." Suigetsu said randomly.

"So forhead girl, what's with you and the Uchiha?" Ino raised a perfectly curved brow looking slyly at Sakura.

Sakura's blush didn't seem to help matters either. "Yes Sakura, inquiring minds want to know. Why did my foolish little brother come home actually grinning last night." Everyone at the table could see Sasuke's smug smirk. But then, Sakura let a smile spread across her face. And not a sweet smile, like a cat who just ate a canary kind of smile.

"Now wouldnt you all like to know." And with that the bell rung and Sakura headed off to her homeroom class, the others following suit. (A/N: They all have the same classes, grades aren't seperated.)

"SAKURA HARUNO YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND UCHIHA!!!" Ino shouted walking into homeroom.

"WHAT?!?! THAT PINK-HAIRED BITCH TOUCHED MY SASUKE-KUN?!?! I'LL FUCKING KILL HER!!!" Karin yelled from her seat at the front of the room.

"OH MY GOD WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! IT'S TOO EARLY TO HEAR YOUR SCREECHING YA FUCKING BANSHEE!!!" Sakura screamed. Lee was holding her back from beating thwe shit out of Karin.

"I promise you Pinky I'll get back at you." Karin glared and then walked back to her seat.

"Whatever." Sakura mumbled as she headed for the back of the room.

(A/N: I'm gonna skip to lunch cuz the first 2 classes are boring)

**youseenothingyouseenothingyouseenothingyouseenothingyouseenothingyouseenothingyouseenothingyouseenothingyouseenothingyouseenothing**

Lunch

Sakura took the mic from Sai as she entered the cafeteria. She got up onto two empty tables that had been put together. She waited till everyone was seated and then spoke into the micropone, "Hey guys hope y'all aren't too bored from your first two classes. Nah I'm kidding I was practically falling asleep. Ok, first up and personal favorite of mine. She Wolf by Shakira."

**SOS shes in disguise  
SOS shes in disguise  
Theres a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out coming out coming out**

A domesticated girl thats all you ask of me  
Darling it is no joke this is lycanthropy  
The moon's awake now with eyes wide open  
My bodys craving so feed the hungry

Ive been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday  
Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it  
Im starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office  
So Im gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover and tell you all about it

Theres a she wolf in the closet  
Open up and set it free  
Theres a she wolf in the closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

Sitting across a bar staring right at her prey  
Its going well so far shes gonna get her way  
Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent  
The moon's my teacher and Im her student

She stared straight at Sasuke during that whole verse, smirking. (The 4 lines right above the sentence)****

To locate the single men I got on me a special radar  
And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later  
Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys I just want to enjoy  
By having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy

Theres a she wolf in the closet  
Open up and set it free  
Theres a she wolf in the closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

SOS shes in disguise  
SOS shes in disguise  
Theres a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out coming out coming out

SOS shes in disguise  
SOS shes in disguise  
Theres a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out coming out coming out

Theres a she wolf in the closet, let it out so it can breathe 

The whole cafeteria was clapping and cheering like crazy, Sakura had a radient smile on. "Ok, next one. I Hate This Part by The Pussycat Dolls."

**We're driving slow  
Through the snow  
On fifth avenue  
And right now radio's  
All that we can hear**

Now we ain't talked since we left  
It's so overdue  
It's cold outside  
But between us its worse in here

The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through my fingers

I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you

I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here

Everyday seven takes of the same old scene  
Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine  
Gotta talk to you now fore we go to sleep  
But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me

The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know (i know) this is (this is) the part where the end starts

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through my fingers

I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you

I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here

I know you'll ask me to hold on  
And carry on like nothings wrong  
But there is no more time for lies  
Cause I see sunset in your eyes

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers

I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you

But I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I hate this part

I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it

Oh  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take these tears  
I hate this part right here 

Sakura looked at the table where her friends were sitting and noticed the absence of one of her best friends, Ino. She mouthed to Temari, "Ino?" Temari shrugged in response and then the doors to the cafeteria and in came Ino, her hair looked like someone chopped it off with an ax. Then she saw Karin and her friends laughing with the rest of Ino's hair in her hand. Ino looked like she was about to cry.

Sakura jumped off the table and started stomping toward the laughing Karin. "You bitch!" Sakura yelled lunging at Karin. "What the fuck is wrong with you!!" Sakura screamed holding Karin down. Karin had started to cry. "What the hell is your problem!!?" Sakura yelled again. All was silent in the cafeteria. All that was heard was Ino's sobbing and Sakura breathing deeply trying to calm down. "Should've known, bitches like you are all bark and no bite. I still never thought you'd stoop so low as to go after my friends to get back at me though. Guess I was wrong." Sakura got up and started to walk away toward Ino. "Your not even worthy to be called dirt." That was the last thing said before Karin got up and sat back in her seat quietly.

"S-Sakura, my h-hair." Ino burst out sobbing again as Sakura hugged her.

"Shhh, Hina-chan's fixing it hun, it'll be ok." Sakura rubbed her back soothingly. "Do you want me to sing a song for you?"

"U-Uh huh." Ino sniffed calming down slightly.

"Which one?" Sakura smiled gently. Ino whispered something in Sakura's ear, causing her to grin. "Perfect" she whispered.

Sakura got back up onto the table. "Ok, this one's for Ino and all my friends, cause I'll sure as hell be there for all of you when you need me."

**You're not alone  
together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
you know i'll take your hand  
when it gets cold  
and it feels like the end  
there's no place to go you know i won't give in  
no I won't give in.**

Keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
just stay strong  
cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
so keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away i wish you were here  
before it's too late this could all disappear  
before the doors close, and it comes to an end  
with you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
yeah yeah

Keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
just stay strong  
cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
so keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say  
I believe nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny  
whatever is meant to be will work out perfectly  
yeah yeah yeah yeah  
ladadada,ladadada,ladadadadadadadadada...

Keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
just stay strong  
cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
so keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it Through

"Keep holding on, and I'll always be there for you." Sakura smiled at all her friends. "Always." She whispered the last part and almost nobody caught it, almost. Sasuke caught it though, and his smirk morphed into a smile.

**Hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Harunosakua: Course he's blunt he's an Uchiha ;)**

**CherryFlower05: Glad you liked the last one and hope you liked this one.**

**Bye all, hope you liked it, and srry for the late chappie. I went into depression again. Sorry again and I'll see you all soon.**

**-Bella**


	5. Chapter 5: Love is in the air

**Leaf High's Cherryblossom**

**Summary: Sakura Haruno attended Leaf High, a school where each and every class is filled with music and singing. When transfer students arrive what will happen?**

**Chapter 5: Love is in the air**

_"Keep holding on, and I'll always be there for you." Sakura smiled at all her friends. "Always." She whispered the last part and almost nobody caught it, almost. Sasuke caught it though, and his smirk morphed into a smile._

Sakura jumped off the table and walked to the newly re-hairstyled Ino. It now fell about two inches above her shoulders. It's so short! But if anyone can pull it off, it's Ino!

"Thanks Saki." Ino said hugging her.

"Always pig." Sakura smiled at Ino as they pulled apart.

Ino sniffed and replied, "Shut up, forehead-girl."

Sakura grinned and said borrowing Lee and Gai's good-guy pose, "I'll always be there for my friends!"

"Ewwww it's contageous! hahahahaha" Ino and Sakura burst out laughing.

"Pshh, it's a fam thing! hahaha" When Sakura and Ino had calmed down they realized almost the whole cafeteria was staring at them.

"Ohhhhhhhhh. Uh, looks like I gotta get back up on that table now. Any requests?" Hinata nodded shyly to Sakura's question. She whispered her request and Sakura smiled. "'Course I'll sing it! It's a great song!"

"Heyyyy everybody! I got a request from, Hyuuga Hinata annnnd it's, "Where you take me by Britney Spears" one of my favorites!

**Oh baby, oh baby  
Oh baby, oh baby**

In love no belief I never found inside of me  
Built these walls up so high, needed my room to breathe  
But oh baby, oh baby you tear them down  
Can't believe you changed my mind  
Oh baby, oh baby, I saw you smile  
Stay with me a while

All things fall into place  
My heart, it feels so safe  
You are my melody  
That's where you take me  
With you I get so high  
Lost in the crystal sky  
You are this melody  
That's where you take me

I never fell before, how did you find my door?  
The key up to my soul, to you forever more  
Oh baby, oh baby you make me rise  
Never did I once think twice  
Oh baby, oh baby you make me smile  
Stay with me a while

All things fall into place  
My heart, it feels so safe  
You are my melody  
That's where you take me  
With you I get so high  
Lost in the crystal sky  
You are this melody  
That's where you take me

Afraid to let it all inside, now I want to hear you'll  
Stay with me a while, stay with me a while

La la la la la la, la la la la la la  
La la la la la la, la la la la  
That's where you take me

All things fall into place  
My heart, it feels so safe  
You are my melody  
That's where you take me  
With you I get so high  
Lost in the crystal sky  
You are this melody  
That's where you take me

Sakura was smiling by the end of the song, her smile was mostly directed at Sasuke.

"Somebody tell me what is going on between Sakura and Sasuke!" Ino was so frustrated she'd started turning pink.

"I like her" Sasuke said dryly answering Ino's question.

"I KNEW IT!!" Ino squeeled jumping up and down. She then proceeded to do a happy dance.

"Woooooooooow." Sakura said laughing.

"YAY I WIN THE BET I WIN THE BET!!!!" Suigetsu grumbled and handed Ino fifty bucks.

"Huh?" Sakura asked confused.

"Suigetsu and I both bet on Sasuke's sexual preferences." Ino nodded happily as she counted the wad of five's she just received.

"Sooooooo, you bet he was straight and Suigetsu bet....." Sakura trailed off at the end.

"YUP! Suigetsu bet that Sasuke was gay." Ino pocketed her winnings with a lovely smile toward the twitching Suigetsu.

"You just HAD to tell on me didn't you Yamanaka?" Suigetsu glared at Ino as a pissed off Sasuke stalked toward him.

"Yes, yes I did." Ino stuck her tongue out as Suigetsu -just now noticing Sasuke's pissed offiness- ran away as fast as he could the Uchiha hot on his tail.

"Hehe, wow. He's fast." Sakura giggled as she got back onto her table to sing the next song.

"Mmmkay everybody, last song before classes start and I'm gonna bring up some peeps ta help me out. Sai, annnnnnd Hinata, c'mon up."

Hinata looked like she was about to faint as Sai helped her onto the table.

"To all the couples and future couples."

"T-To Naruto-kun."

"To Sasuke"

Sasuke stopped chasing Suigetsu and sat to listen and watch.

**Sakura**

_Hinata_

**Sai**

_**Hinata and Sakura**_

**Jai Ho**

**Jai Ho**

**I got**

_I got_

**shivers**

_shivers_

**When you touch away**

**I'll make you hot**

**Get all you got**

**I'll make you wanna say**

**Jai ho**

**I got**

_I got_

**Fever**

_Fever_

**Running like a fire**

**For you I will go all the way**

**I wanna take you higher**

**Jai ho**

**I keep**

**it steady uh-steady**

**That's how I feel it**

**Jai ho**

**This beat is heavy so heavy**

**You gonna feel it**

**Jai ho**

**You are the reason that I breathe**

**Jai ho**

**You are the reason that I still believe**

**Jai ho**

**You are my destiny**

**Jai ho!**

**uh-uh-uh-oh**

**Jai ho**

**No there is nothing that can stop us**

**Jai ho**

**Nothing can ever come between us**

**Jai ho**

**So come and dance with me, Jai ho!**

**Oohh**

**Catch me**

**catch me**

**catch me**

**c'mon**

**catch me**

**I want you now**

**I know you can save me**

**come and save me**

**I need you now**

**I am yours forever**

**yes, forever**

**I will follow**

**Anywhere in anyway**

**Never gonna let go**

**Jai ho**

**Jai ho**

**Jai ho**

**Escape**

_Escape_

**away**

_away_

**I'll take you to a place**

**This fantasy of you and me**

**I'll never lose my chance**

**Jai ho**

**Yeaahhhh**

**I can**

_I can_

**Feel you**

_Feel you_

**Rushing through my veins**

**There's an notion in my heart**

**I will never be the same**

**Jai ho**

**Just keep it burnin'**

**Yeah baby**

**Just keep it comin'**

**Jai ho**

**You're gonna find out baby**

**I'm one in a million**

**Jai ho**

**You are the reason that I breathe**

**Jai ho**

**You are the reason that I still believe**

**Jai ho**

**You are my destiny**

**Jai ho!**

**uh-uh-uh-oh**

**Jai ho**

**No there is nothing that can stop us**

**Jai ho**

**Nothing can ever come between us**

**Jai ho**

**So come and dance with me, Jai ho!**

**Oohh**

_Hear me it's destiny_

**Catch me**

**catch me**

**catch me**

**c'mon**

**catch me**

**I want you now**

**I know you can save me**

**come and save me**

**I need you now**

**I am yours forever**

**yes, forever**

**I will follow**

**Anywhere in anyway**

**Never gonna let go**

**Jai ho**

**Jai ho**

**Jai ho**

**I need you**

**Gonna make it**

**Jai ho**

**I'm ready**

**So take it!**

**Jai ho**

**You are the reason that I breathe**

**Jai ho**

**You are the reason that I still believe**

**Jai ho**

**You are my destiny**

**Jai ho!**

**uh-uh-uh-oh**

**Jai ho**

**No there is nothing that can stop us**

**Jai ho**

**Nothing can ever come between us**

**Jai ho**

**So come and dance with me, Jai ho!**

**Oohh**

_Hear me it's destiny_

**Jai ho!**

_**Baila baila!**_

_**Baila baila!**_

**Jai ho!**

_**Baila baila**_

**Jai ho**

"Hope y'all liked it! Time for class!" And everyone left for classes not noticing the identical smiles on Sakura and Sasuke's face, or the fact that they were holding hands with their fingers intertwined..

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry it took so long, but with everything thats been going on (breakign my leg, my sis having twins) it's been very hectic. I hope you liked the chapter and I will update as soon as I can.**


	6. IMPORTANT

To All My Faithful Readers,

I would like to sincerely apologize for my extremely long absence. I won't scare you with my reasons I'll just tell you I had some things that needed to be dealt with. Now that they are I am returning to fanfiction and will hopefully be updating on a semi-regular basis. Now that I have grown and matured as a writer, however, some of my earlier works are now extremely embarrassing to me. And so I may rewrite them. I will leave the originals up until I have rewritten back to the point I am at in each story. Thank you for your patience.

Forever Your Humble Servant,

Fallen Angel


	7. Poll

There's a poll on my profile to vote on which story I'll work on first, feel free to go there and vote.


	8. Please Read, I beg of you

Hey guys, I know y'all hate authors notes but I am so flipping excited that I had to share with you.

I have taken my next steps into the fantastical world of writing for money.

**DO NOT MISUNDERSTAND ME**

I am in no way leaving fanficton, I am just also going to be creating original pieces and putting the up for sale as ebooks on sites such as amazon.

My first ebook is a collection of poems co-authored with a very talented friend of mine who is also apart of my writing group. Feel free to go and buy it or check out my new author page on facebook or my new website. The website has a poem posted that is in the collection of poems. The book is called The Journey Between Love and Loss: A Book of Poetry

Facebook page: Take out spaces

: / / w w w . / - C - / ? r e f =h l

website:

. . c o m

Sorry to bother you guys with this but I am ecstatic and I couldn't wait to share it with the people who have supported my writing over the years. Thank you all so much, and I hope you'll continue to support me, both on fanfiction and on amazon, love you all. You can expect new chapters for all my stories coming at you very soon.

Your humble servant,

Fallen Angel


End file.
